Dimension Crisis
by Clair Aragon
Summary: "Where am I?" My eyes narrowed, dazed at the sight. "I don't think I'm in Kalos anymore..." - A teenage boy's father is a scientist trying to create a portal to the shiny realm. More than anything his father wants to capture the shinies for money, but what he doesn't realize is that his portal leads to our world without Pokemon. How will he keep his Pokemon a secret in this world?
1. Chapter 1: 5th Gym-Clermont

**Summary:** "Where am I?" My eyes narrowed, dazed at the sight. "I don't think I'm in Kalos anymore..." - A teenage boy's father is a scientist trying to create a portal to the shiny realm. More than anything his father wants to capture the shinies for money, but what he doesn't realize in this unwinding tale is that his portal leads to our world without Pokemon. What will happen to his son when he falls and ultimately starts the portal by "accident"? How will he keep his Pokemon safe in this new world? In our world...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 5th Gym-Clemont**

Luminous City had it all. I followed through the winding streets. Each turn led me into a new store or coffee shop filled with new, outrages people talking about their Pokemon. Every Furfrou that was strutting the streets with their owners had the perfect groom. I felt bad for one of the heart designed Furfrous that looked male with a girl walking him. Without saying anything to the women, I stared back at my Fennekin: Kyu. "Where do you want to go first?"

She yipped in delight, then ran into one of the venues. When I walked inside, another Fennekin was inside sitting on one of the couches. Its ears perked up at the noise. Kyu yipped at it again as I smiled and petted its head. "Hey! You!" A woman from behind the counter tried to catch my attention. I looked to see a frowning face glaring at me. "This Fenniken's been here for days! Why haven't you feed or water it!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about?" Amidst, I was shocked. Kyu hid between my legs.

"This Fennekin is yours, isn't it?" Her tone dropped.

"No not at all. Nobody's here to take care of it anymore?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's been here for days and nobody came back for it."

"Well, is ok if I take it and see if I can find the owner?"

"It couldn't hurt!" She smiled.

However, the Fennekin wasn't as amused. It growled at me when I tried to pick it up. Kyu growled back to protect me. "It's ok," I said calmly.

Suddenly the Pokemon stood on all fours and ran outside. I skid after it, sliding on the floor, but couldn't catch it. The Fennekin fled into the streets. I was so worried it getting by hit by one of the taxi driver that I instantly sped after it along the sidewalk. It went around the corner into an alley way, and by the time I came to the corner someone had it in their hands. A smirk came across him. He was dressed as a gangster with a leather black jacket and jet black hair. "Is this yours?" He held the Fennekin up with a cigarette in his hands. It was terrified, wiggling to get free.

I spoke honestly, "No, it's not, but I'm finding her a new home."

"Oh yeah? Can I have it?" he gave a smirk. My nostrils flared.

"I'm not going to let a scum bag like you mistreat any Pokemon." Proudly, I crossed my arms. "Battle me and if you win you can keep it."

"Alright!" He threw his cigarette down and smashed it into the ground. "Go Scrafty!" It was smirking as it came out the pokeball. It seemed to be at a higher level than any of my Pokemon between 30 and 40s.

"Go Bolt!" Jolteon gave out a defying cry. "Use Discharge!"

"Scrafty Brick Break." His demand was lazy and out of focus, as if he never lost a fight. Scrafty's Quick Claw allowed him to hit hard to Bolt's spine. Down to low Hp, Jolteon used discharge to claim half of Scrafty's life.

"Finish her!" The gangster yelled.

With Jolteon weak, I called her back to her ball before she was hit. "Go NightCrawler!" My Scolipede hissed at the opponent. It took another brick break without problem. "NightCrawler, bug bite!" It was super effective and left Scrafty defeated.

The guy stared at me stunned. "Go Pyroar!"

I withdrew NightCrawler, knowing it wouldn't stand a chance with Pyroar's speed. "Go Fang!" My Houndoom grinned.

"Pyroar, Fire Blast." He calmly smirked still holding Fennekin. My Houndoom took the blow without damage.

"Looks like you need to read more up on your Pokemon. My Houndoom has Flash Fire." The guy stood starstruck again. Houndoom pounced his front paws forward and licked his lips. "Fang, Dark Pulse!" Pyroar was brought to half health.

"Pyroar, Hyper Voice."

My Houndoom took heavy damage, but with his speed I knew I could move first. I used Dark Pulse again and defeated his Pyroar. "Fang return!"

"How was that?" I proudly smiled and mocked as he stood defeated.

"Take your crummy Pokemon," he threw Fennekin at me and walked the other way.

Quickly afterwards, I headed to the Pokemon Center to heal. There I found a little girl crying at one of the tables. "What's the matter?" I asked politely.

The little girl hugged me and wiped her tears all over me. I was a little disgusted, but generally concerned for her. "My Fennekin was taken and I can't find her anywhere. My mom and dad didn't want me to get hurt in the big city but I wanted to find her anyways." Her words were muffled into my chest. The Fennekin hopped out of my arms and leaped on her head. It laid on her shoulder and purred. The girl looked up to find her beloved pet. Happily, she hugged the Pokemon. "Thank you, thank you, Mr. Nice Man!" She ran out the Pokemon center as I chuckled a bit.

 _How ironic..._ I thought. "Well Kyu, you ready to face Clemont?" She yipped, and I followed her out the door to the gym.

* * *

The puzzles inside the gym were far too easy. Each Pokemon was easy to identify since I had been in school for six years training about Pokemon. Now 16, almost 17, I was going to become a Pokemon Master to prove to myself I could. I made to the Clermont without problem.

I tilted my head at the gym leader. It wasn't like anything I seen before. He had electronics all over the place, including the gym floor. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry," he apologize somewhere I couldn't see him. He had a very nerd tech like voice, and when he came from one of the door, he looked too young to run a gym.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to build a solar unit that can strap to your waist and the super training unit on the PSS." He pushed up his glasses with a smile.

"That's cool, but I bet you can't beat me!" I put my hands on my waist gripping my Pokemon. I smiled. "Go Bolt!"

"Go Emolga!" The flying squirrel floated in the sky. "Volt Switch!"

"Bolt Hidden Power!" Bolt's hidden power ice was super effective. Emolga fainted before it attacked.

"Go Magenton! Mirror Shot!"

"Bolt return! Go Angel!" My Staraptor intimidated Magenton attack.

Bright circles blinded me and danced around Staraptor to bring him to half health.

"Angel, Close Combat!" Man, did I love this move. Staraptor used it talons to kick the crap out of the Magenton. It fainted shortly afterwards and Angel attack and defense were cut.

"Go Helolisk!" A lizard with an orange fan around its neck came out of its pokeball.

I wasn't sure if I would be faster so I took a chance. "Close Combat again!"

"Parabolic Charge!" A beam light shot out of the lizard mouth to form a ball, then struck Angel on the head. She cried out and fainted on the spot.

"Angel return! You did good out there." I say as he returned to his ball. "You ready Kyu." She yipped. "Kyu Fire Blast!"

"Quick Attack!" His attack took a third of Kyu's health. Afterwards, immense fire shot out of Kyu mouth and completely seared Helolisk to ash. With it's Dry Skin ability it didn't stand a chance to Kyu fiery wrath.

Clermont crippled in defeat. "Helolisk, return." He walked over to me. "Thank you for your battle. I think you'll go far." He smiled, then handed me the 5th badge and the TM Thunderbolt. I quickly taught it to Bolt, then headed outside and to the Pokemon Center to heal again.

* * *

While my Pokemon were healing, my dad called me on the holocaster. "Wazzup?" I asked. "Everything-" He cut me short.

"Please come see me in our laboratory. I think I finally got it!" He hung up immediately. He was never big on talking or explaining much.

I released Angel. I petted his red streak on his head and hopped on his back. "Fly me to my father's lab. You remember where that is, don't you?" She catcalled with a screech, then flew me to his lab with Kyu in my arms.

I gave Angel a poffin, then return him to his pokeball. My dad ran outside to find me. He grabbed me by the shoulders, his green eyes staring into me. "I did it son!"

"Did what?"

"I made a portal into the shiny dimension! We're going to be rich! Rich, I say!"

"Couldn't of you just told me that over the phone-"

"No son! I want you to help me. I want you to go through the portal and tell me what you find on the other side."

"Sooo... You want me to be your guinea pig? Why don't you do it?"

"No, I have to control and maintain the machines. Besides you have the strongest Pokemon than all my researchers helping me on the project."

I shook my head in disappointment. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Just go into the portal and we'll send you back."

"And if you don't?" I frowned.

"You will come back. I will make sure you do. Do you not trust me?" He interrogated.

"No, I trust you." I said, though I quite frankly didn't trust him at all. But he was my dad and what else could I do?

Inside, there were electronics everywhere I turned, just like when I was little. I went to school to get away from all this stuff. My dad pulled me close. "Don't touch anything!" My eyes widened at his yelling as I moved behind him through the winding pathways in the building. Finally, we stopped at one of the doors. Inside there was a round portal that looked surreal. Bolts were scattered everywhere throughout, there was a generator underneath, and a console to power it on the wall. "Are you ready, son?" I pick up Kyu and hold her close against me.

"No, not really!" I yelled as the generator started with unbearable noise that sounded like the engine on huge power tool used to dig up Pokemon fossils. Suddenly, I was pushed by my dad to send me flying into the machine. Blue light struck my eyes. It felt as each particle of my body was being destroyed and put back together again. I screamed increasingly louder, then my mind went black...

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! If you liked my story and want future updates, please follow this story and give a reward. It's much appreciated!**

 **Now the most trouble I had this chapter was picking my Main Character's Pokemon, and now that I realize it I don't even have a name for my main character. If you have any ideas please tell me! For the Pokemon, I wanted to do one from every generation, and there's actually one I didn't show. Leave a comment to guess what his sixth Pokemon is!**

His others are:

 _Bolt_ (Jolteon) I was going to pick one of the starter pokemon from Kanto, but each of them have there haters and their fans. I didn't want that on my shoulders, so I picked Jolteon. Who doesn't like speedy Jolteon! :P

 _Fang_ (Houndoom) Sweet Pokemon btw, love its mega along with Manectric's

 _Angel_ (Staraptor) Favorite bird 4th gen. Though Chatot's Chatter was pretty great! XD

 _NightCrawler_ (Scolipede) The only reason I have this Pokemon is cause it's awesome and can you imagine it irl?

 _Kyu_ (Fennekin) I love Foxes! .

 **Also if you want to put any of your own Characters into my story, I'll see what I can do. Just put their name, looks, and personality. And if there from our world or the Pokemon world would be nice as well! lol**

 **Smell ya later! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Where the heck am I?

**Hey guys, welcome back!** **Review if you can. If you want a character added or any ideas added remember it's much appreciated! ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Where the heck am I?**

* * *

Fuzzily, the eyes opened in a haze smeared with black and grey. My legs were trembling against a heated black surface. _Blacktop?_ Eerily, I listened to my own thoughts. _Where am I?_ _Where's the shiny Pokemon?_ I saw people roaming the streets. Each house was side-by-side unlike anything I ever seen, and each had nice hedges trimmed and proper with fences around their yards.

Suddenly a roaring vehicle came from behind me. I closed my eyes in fright, but lucky I heard a noise from my pocket. Angel gave a cry, swooping up Kyu and me. Her talons were tightly embedding into my shoulders, but not enough to bleed. I knew she was scared as well. "Angel, land me in a nearby forest." She catcalled, flying as fast as a Braivary.

She gave a sad cry this time. "I see there is no forest here besides a few trees. Just land me by the trees." She placed me by the side of the road with a few oak and maple trees behind me.

I made sure to grab as many poffins as I could hold in my bag before I left, and gave one to Angel then returned her to her ball. Kyu nuzzled into my lap and whimpered. I petted her softly. "I know, Kyu. I have no idea what my dad was thinking." I let her off my lap and started walking through the small wilderness. I saw a single squirrel, but not any Pokemon. I didn't find that too surprising...

I kept walking to find a playground. As soon as someone saw me, they all ran towards me, seemingly excited. The oldest boy was about 8-years-old. "Wow! How did you paint your dog to look like this?" I realized they were all staring at Kyu. Everyone had different electronic devices taking pictures.

"Um...that's a Fennekin, isn't it?" A shy little girl asked.

"No duh," one of the boys mocked. "But Pokemon aren't real; it has to be a dog or fox of some-kind painted to look real."

"No it's real," I reassured. Kyu gave a cry.

"Oh wow!" the little girl's eyes popped.

"Oh yea, then how did you get it?"

"From my professor," I answered.

"Oh yea, then where's the rest of your Pokemon, huh?" He had his phone ready. I was skeptical about this new world. They said Pokemon weren't real...? _Did my father screw up? Again..._

I smirked and shook my head. "Nightcrawler would scare the daylights out of you guys."

"Heh, I knew where bluffing," said the oldest one.

I smiled. "Fine, come on out guys!" I threw all my pokeballs into the air. Out came Bolt, Nightcrawler, Angel, Fang, and Shadow, my Shedninja. "Wow...!" Everyone sat around taking photos. Even a few teenagers came from the streets were impressed by me, but none of them believed me. They all thought my Pokemon were just animals in disguises.

Soon, they began to laugh at me. "What's your name, I want to post this on Instragram, Twitter, and Facebook." I had no idea what any of that meant, but it didn't sound good.

"My name is Alex," I replied.

One of the children's parents came over to me to see what the fuss was about. Once they saw Nightcrawler, they huddled their child in fear. With her eyes popping out of her head, she called someone, and immediately afterwards I heard sirens roaring down the road. I quickly returned everyone to their balls, and flew on Angel's back with Kyu. "Take me somewhere far away from here, Angel!" I told her. She swiftly moved without a cry.

* * *

Hours passed without a sound. The sirens stopped after we flew a few miles. Outside the town, there was a long stretch of road. It looked like a highway, but longer than I ever seen. It hovered over the horizon line and kept going. To the left and right were forest with perfect trees. Each were the same height and type equally spaced apart. _I wonder what that's all about?_ I just shook my head and told Angel to keep flying. After a while, I saw new towns. They were smaller than the one I was in, but still half the size, if not more.

I slept on Angel's back as she flew. I woke to find fields and fields of what looked like Wacan and Rindo berries, but not exactly. There was row after row of these berries with very few houses that took of the miles of crops.

My throat itched in thirst. I told Angel to land me by a stream. I gave her a poffin and water from the stream, then returned her. She was happy to rest her wings. After I got a drink, I smelled the beautiful smell of food. "Kyu, stay in my bag." She happily hopped in my bag so she didn't have to walk. I followed the stream to find a house having a cookout. I could smell burgers on the grill along with other food. There was a small brick house with a farm in the back with many fruits and vegetables.

"OMG, IT'S THAT KID!" I heard a screaming girl about my age.

"Hey, Leah, is he your friend?" came another scream from inside the house. It was her mom.

"Yeah, mom, he's cool!"

She suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to where I came behind the creek. "I want to pet your Jolten! I wanna see them!" Her eyes raged with demanding and excitement.

"No."

"Why? Please!" She gave a puppy dog stare.

"I don't know anything about this world. I just came here for some food and maybe a shower if I'm lucky."

She glared at me. "Haven't you seen anything. Your face is everywhere on YouTube. Your lucky the news hasn't picked it up yet. They probably think you're nonsense, but I believe. So who sent you here? Palkia? Dialaga? Or Celebi, Mew, or Arceus?"

I was bedazzled by her. "How do you know all those Pokemon? They're only heard about in legends. Nobody's ever seen them."

"Oh yea? Well, I've caught them all!" She smirked. "Well, on my game, of course."

"Game?" I questioned. "Alright, explain to me this and I'll let you see Bolt. Where am I?"

"You're in Ohio."

"That explains nothing."

"Oh... Um... Hang on." She ran inside and quickly came back with an electronic in her hand. She turned it on and showed me my world in a game?

"I don't understand."

She hesitated. "Um... So Pokemon don't exist in this world, but people know them in the form of a game." She showed me all the Pokemon she had caught, which was far more than what I had.

"Is there any way to get back to my world?" I asked, puzzled.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Maybe..."

"How?"

"I dunno," she repeated. I was starting to get frustrated. "Can I see Jolteon now?"

"His name is Bolt," I said in outrage. I released him. He sat down and yawned as the Leah petted him.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, so can I have some food?" I asked, almost begging at this point.

"Oh? Sure!" She exclaimed. "Give me a sec."

She walked over to her parents to talk to them. They looked sorry for me. _I wonder what she told them..._ A gave a puzzled complexion as she skipped over to me. "They said it's cool, just give them ten minutes to put on another burger."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!" She clapped her hands in delight while I cocked my head in bewilderment.

I withdrew Bolt and tucked Kyu into my bag, and went inside to find she had a huge family. Mine, with only one much younger brother, didn't even come close. She had two brothers and a sister, I think, then there was a few friends that were at the house. Leah kept blabbering about her family, and I tried to listen but there was just too much going on in their house. Their burgers were delicious, so I made sure to complement and thank them for the a food. Afterwards, I left out the door, but Leah caught me off guard. "Where are going?"

I shrugged, "Nowhere. I have no home, so I going to keep flying and walking until something happens."

She grabbed my arm. She was being to pushy for my taste. "Stay!"

"Why?"

"W-we have food! And shelter!" She stumbled. "C'mon, just wait here for a second, alright?" She quickly ran inside for about twenty minutes. I could hear both her parents and fighting with her. I wasn't sure exactly what about, but I knew it was about me. Quickly, she ran out of the house and gave me a hug. I stumbled back at the unexpected surprise. "They said you can stay in the barn."

"The barn?" I started to walk the other direction.

She grabbed me again. "Ok, it doesn't sound fun, but please stay!" She green eyes and blonde hair gleamed and sparkled at me. "I'll help you try to get home!"

"Fine. I'll stay." Unwillingly I said; I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Yay!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter! Yay, he gets a place to stay! But what will happen when has to enroll in school? Hehe!  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing everyone and I can't wait until next chapter! If you want a character OC to be added plz let me know via PM or Review, even guest or anonymous people without accounts can give me some ideas with reviews! ^.^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: School is a Bitch

**Chapter 3: School is a Bitch**

* * *

After I stayed at Leah's house, her parents enrolled me in school. When I told them I had no home and no where to stay, they felt very sorry for me. They couldn't have me living on the streets, whatever that meant. Me and my Pokemon would've kept me safe. However they did welcome me with food and other goodies, so I digress my feelings towards the situation.

I didn't understand the idea of school. We had school where I was from, but nothing like how they described. Math, science, history? I never learned anything like that in my world. Things like that were passed down through mother and fathers.

The bus came and pick up me and Leah. The kids on the bus stared at me, shouting outlandish things towards one another that I never seen in my world. Cussing was everywhere. I sat beside Leah because what else could I do? "Hey, you're the guy with the Pokemon," a few teenagers laughed. "I heard that they're just holograms! Ha! Loser!"

"Shut up, will you," Leah butted in. Me and Leah switch places and they were arguing the whole bus ride to school. I wish there was something I could do, but I decided to keep my Pokemon a secret for now. No need to get a riot started or get my pokemon taken away from me. That would be the worse thing that could ever happen. I never would let it happen.

The school was rundown and looked abandoned. People went to places like this? What has this world come to? The lady in the front office gave me my schedule and every since first period started, it felt like prison. Leah wasn't in any of my classes, so I didn't have her to protect me anymore. I never saw so many bullies in all my life.

At the end of the day, Leah and I had to stay after school because a football game was happening near the stadium. I never heard of football before and as soon as I got a glimpse of what it was, I didn't want to know what it was about. It was like a Pokemon fight without the Pokemon. I didn't understand these people.

In the back of the stadium, I decided to head back and get myself something to eat. I heard a scream off in the distance. I didn't seem like anyone else heard. I ran as fast as I could to find a girl being tortured and striped naked. "We had a deal!" the male was screaming into her ear. When I approached, the man stopped, glaring at me. "Who are you?"

I didn't want to deal with this imbecile. "You don't need to know my name. Go Kyu!" With Fenniken's wagging tail popping on of its ball, it yawned. "Flamethower him!"

Kyu didn't understand. She had never scorched a human before; I could see it in her eyes she didn't want to. "Please," I begged.

"Awe, look at that, how cute?" the man said, looking down at my Fennekin. He kicked her and she bit his leg. He screeched in pain.

"Flamethrower, now!" This time she blasted him across the field. It came out more as a fire blast than a flamethrower. I returned her. "You did great." I kissed the ball.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

 **If you liked this story please follow and review. If you're interested in adding your own characters please go ahead and tell me.**

 **Give me:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Favorite Pokemon:**

 **Likes and dislikes:**

 **Love you guys! Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
